


free-diving

by orphan_account



Series: fighting climate change with Eridan Ampora. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Asexual Character, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, POV Alternating, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux is an aide in the special ed department of his high school when the kid he assumes has always hated him starts talking to him.





	free-diving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I’d like to dedicate this fic to paraTactician, writer of The Vienna Game.
> 
> [NOTE: I don’t foresee this being super plot-heavy and action-driven. I see this more as a character study in my chosen universe. So don’t come here for the plot is what I’m trying to say.]

No one talks to you.

You’re concentrating on helping Tavros navigate the apparatus that helps him walk. You’re the only person in the school that’s trained to use it. None of the other aides know Tavros better than you.

None of this explains why Mr  _It’s better to avoid any form of conversation with nauseous frowns_ approaches you from behind, absorbed in the gears controlling upward mobility.

Actually, why wouldn’t he talk to you? Everyone’s a member of the Gentry to him, but you’re a worthless rat scrounged up from some plague-ridden hovel. He doesn’t even have to assume any form of fake decorum with you; he can relax. How in living fuck did you get so lucky?

Before you can answer that question, he says, “Scary girl ditchin’?”

He means Aradia. She’s usually nearby, rounding the indoor track by your side whilst Tavros wheels his chair past your meandering classmates, always within your reach.

That classes start at 8am means Aradia’s school day generally begins around 9:30. You figure Mr  _Aloof_ is exceptionally unobservant, or he’s scrambling to start a conversation.

Eventually, his imploring gaze through gigantic lenses worries a dense cavity into your sadism. “Who the fuck knowth?”

Scratching at the ridiculous striped scarf ornamenting his matching gym shirt, he studies the dark metallic structure holding Tavros in place.

”Can this do somethin’ for him, or does he have to watch the world spin around?”

You’re surprised you haven’t erupted into a pyroclastic flow of creative compound swear words already. There’s your cue. 

Tavros accepts the challenge: “I’m, uh, standing, Ampora. Isn’t that, uh, an accomplishment?”

Ampora’s eyes widen. Watching his frown wriggle, you catch the laugh in your throat before it batters your defenses.

”Don’t you love being confronted by your own thtupidity?”

Scowling, Ampora hisses through glittering pearls that recall the eponymous Moby-Dick. 

“I’m much more fond of your laugh, miscreant.”

Processing this utterance for the both of you gobbles up all the time you might have had to summon up a worthy jab. Not that your brain would’ve supplied any response beyond a meaningless conjunction. Regardless, you’ve learned something: Ampora needs a new fucking hobby. Waiting for your laughter is up there with birdwatching on your list of Fruitless Endeavours. 

Wait. This means he’s heard your laugh before.

”Are you thtalking me?”

Thank fuck the bell rings, braying through his answer. Tavros confirms it as an antiquated synonym for villain as you release his limbs from the helpful apparatus. Cushioning your hands under his arms, you begin to lower him into the waiting chair when he says, ”You really, uh, have a sweet laugh, Sollux.”

If Tavros remembers that sound with any amount of fondness, then it’s worth resurrecting.

”Why’d  _Ampora_ have to mention it?”

Either Tavros doesn’t hear you over the clamour of your classmates, or he’s through with your complaining.

Either way, you don’t mind that much.


End file.
